Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor
Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor is an event which happens in the Magic Knights Headquarters. Prologue Asta follows Marx down a spiral staircase, which Marx tells Asta that the children that he rescued are all safe. Marx also compliments Asta on the works he had done and that Asta should get about 10 stars for it. Marx and Asta then reach the dungeon, and are greeted by the Magic Emperor Julius. Julius tells Asta that his Anti-magic sword may help them with undoing the spell that is on the prisoners but suddenly get side tracked and starts asks about the enemies magic. Marx gets Julius to stop, which Julius asks Asta if he can help, which Asta pulls out his sword and says that he can. Catherine tells Asta to stop but Asta doesn't listen and undoes the spell by tapping them on the head. Marx uses his magic on the prisoners and starts to ask them questions. Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor Elsewhere in the building, seven of the captains are waiting in a room. Gueldre comments about how the enemy was able to get away even through their was four captains their, which Jack replies that these were different from the enemies that Gueldre faced. Rill then comments about how there is no new captain for the Crimson Lions, and if Fuegoreon was here they would be more organized, which kills the mood. Rill tries to lighten the mood by imitating Fuegoreon but two of the captain get angry at him while Yami just pats him on the head. William suddenly shows up and Charlotte asks what he was doing. William says that he had something he couldn't leave. Nozel asks where William was when the stars were being handed out, but Yami tells them not to gang up of him since William doesn't use Light Magic. Rill notices that the mood has died down and tries to imitate Yami, which Yami gets angry and starts to yell. Marx suddenly gets in touch with them and tells them to head were he is. The captains meet up were the prisoners are, which Charlotte asks Julius if they were able to get any information out of the prisoners. Julius replies that they were able to get a lot of information out of them. Julius then asks the prisoners who is working with them, which the prisoners reveal that Gueldre is working with them. Gueldre says that he would never betray the kingdom, which Charlotte and Jack says that they heard that Gueldre had his hand in some dirty stuff. Gueldre then says that the prisoner are lying, which Marx says that his magic is absolute. Yami tells Geuldre to just have Marx look into his memory to clear his name, but Gueldre says that he will just have to clear his name and uses his magic to disappear. Charlotte reveals that Gueldre's magic allows him to disappear and have all magic pass right through him. The captains try to go after Gueldre, but Gueldre creates an army to blocks the captains. Gueldre thinks about what he had to do to get to where he is, but Asta suddenly appears and attacks Gueldre. Asta manages to dispel Gueldre's magic, but Gueldre says that he is still a magic knight captain. Rill then uses his magic to restrain Gueldre. Nozel asks what Rill is doing, which Rill replies that if he didn't step in then the others would have brought the whole building down. Charlotte tells Gueldre that he is a failure of a captain for running from his enemies. Marx then uses his magic to reveals everything that Gueldre had done. Julius tells the other captains to not reveal any other this to the public and to investigate their squads for other traitors. Epilogue The other captains leave the building, except for Yami. One of the captains undoes his magic and reveals that he is really Liar in disguise. Inside Julius talks to Asta and Yami about what had happened and reveals that the enemies goal is to obtain the Magic Stones. References Navigation Category:New Pages Category:Black Clover